1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure sensor which is provided with a semiconductor type pressure detecting device.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
This kind of pressure sensor is used for detecting a refrigerant pressure by being equipped in a freezing and refrigerating device or an air conditioning device, and detecting various fluid pressure by being equipped in an industrial device.
The semiconductor type pressure detecting device is arranged within a pressure receiving chamber which is sectioned by a diaphragm and in which an oil is sealed, and is provided with a function of converting a pressure change within a pressure receiving space into an electric signal so as to output to an external portion.
The diaphragm is a flexible metal plate, and there is a case that a problem is generated in the semiconductor type pressure detecting device if a potential difference is generated between the diaphragm and the semiconductor type pressure detecting device, or the sealed oil is charged with a static electricity.
Accordingly, the following patent document discloses a structure in which a neutralization is achieved by arranging a conductive member between the semiconductor pressure detecting device and the diaphragm and connecting the conductive member to a zero potential in an electric circuit.